The present invention relates to pipes, and relates more particularly to such a pipe which includes transparent sections spaced along the length for visually checking the inside.
Regular plastic and rubber pipes are commonly made in a single color and not transparent. Because regular plastic and rubber pipes are opaque, people cannot see the inside when a pipe is installed in a water piping system or an electric wiring system. In case there are uncommon things carried in a water pipe after its installation or if an electric wiring pipe is blocked by peculiar things during the wiring operation, the service quality or the job schedule will be affected. If the inside wall of an electric wiring pipe is burnt to release smoke due to an electric leakage, people cannot know the situation in time, and therefore a catastrophe may happen.
There are commercially available transparent plastic pipes, however these transparent plastic pipes are not colorful and have a limited application range. More particularly, regular transparent plastic pipes are weak in pressure and temperature resistance. Furthermore, regular water pipes cannot automatically show the temperature of the fluid delivered.